


Burglars shall be punished

by fukawas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically just a short oneshot, not specified if AU or post-island (after everyone wakes up and lives their happy lives ofc), the title could hint to smut but its not dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukawas/pseuds/fukawas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// „Ah, shit.“<br/>Hajime had just knocked his boyfriend unconcious with a baseball bat. //</p>
<p>Hajime mistakes Nagito for an intruder in their own kitchen. Something like that could only happen to those two...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burglars shall be punished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nbhawke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbhawke/gifts).



> so here we go! this is a birthday present for my best friend sebby.  
> english is not my first language and this is probably not well written as im out of practice but i love the prompt and honestly i'm just hoping komaeda isnt too ooc. he's like the most difficult character i've ever had to write. i also have basically no idea where to make paragraphs and whatnot so i hope its readable.  
> anyhow, i hope you enjoy and feedback is very appreciated :)

Hajime had always had a light sleep. The slightest noise or even a mildly uncomfortable dream could shake him awake within an instant. Sometimes it was a curse, always ending up tired after a restless night, potentially a blessing since a thief would probably not stand a chance entering the home unnoticed. This night it was a bit of both.

In the middle of a, for once, pleasant dream in which he had taken Chiaki and Nagito out for dinner, he was rudely awakened by loud, shattering noises. It sounded as if someone had knocked something off a table. Hajime's instinctively sat up, his heart pounding.  
_Is this it?_ , he wondered, _is this is the day I have to test my skills from self-defense-class against a burglar?_  
The sweat on his forehead and his shaking hand which was slowly reaching for the baseball bat next to his bed clearly showed he wasn't as confident as he would like to have been.  
_Alright, Hajime, you can do this._  
His grip on the baseball bat was tense, his footsteps as light as possible as he snuck down the staircase. More thumping noises came from the kitchen, but there wasn't a single light to be seen within the house. This definitely had to be a burglar. Or that's what Hajime thought anyway.  
  
He saw the silhouette in the shadows as soon as he had reached the kitchen doorway. He held his breath, praying that his heart wouldn't be pounding loud enough for the stranger to hear. In a split second he saw his chance and lunged forward. Hajime swung the baseball bat as hard and confidently as possible against the other's back of the head, and the satisfaction of seeing his enemy fall to the ground made him grin.  
„Gotcha, you nasty thief!“ he laughed. Nagito would be proud of him once he'd tell him about this in the morning, he thought. Hajime hurried over to the lightswitch to see just who the opponent was and what exactly he'd been doing in Hajime's kitchen.  
Once he turned on the lights, he instantly recognized the green hoodie and the white, messy hair of the person who was now laying face-down in his kitchen.  
„Ah, shit.“  
Hajime had just knocked his boyfriend unconcious with a baseball bat.

 

3 am. It had taken Nagito twenty minutes to wake up after getting hit to the head pretty badly, but Hajime really wasn't in the mood to wait around for his boyfriend to wake up after suspiciously sneaking around in his own kitchen. Sure, they lived together, but what kind of person breaks multiple glasses at once and makes a huge mess in the kitchen at 2:30 am – without turning any lights on?  
Hajime's anger watered down when he saw Nagito slowly waking up. His face was twisted with pain as he grasped his head.  
„Mornin', Hajime.“  
„It's 3 am!“  
„Oh, alright. Good night, Hajime, in that case. Would you please explain to me why I am laying on our living room couch with a pretty bad headache?“, Nagito groaned.  
„Sure, once you explain to me what you were doing sneaking around in the dark like that.“ Hajime _did_ feel pretty bad for knocking him unconcious, but really, it wasn't _just_ his fault.  
„Making sandwiches, of course.“  
„You have to be fucking kidding me.“  
„No, I'm not. The moon was bright enough so I decided not to turn on any lights – we gotta pay rent soon, remember? Anyway, would you like some? I'm sure now that I've experienced this much pain, it must result in a lot of luck. I bet the sandwiches taste amazing. Oh, and you also still haven't explained how I ended up like -“ Nagito suddenly stopped talking and Hajime gulped as he saw his boyfriend stare at the baseball bat in the corner of the room. „Oh.“  
Nagito burst out laughing. „You thought I was an intruder and hit me with that bat, didn't you? Oh my, Hajime, that's just typical of you. Why didn't you just check if I was in bed?“  
„I didn't want to wake you up“, Hajime felt his cheeks burn with embarassment as he continued more sofly, „I didn't want to endanger you and take care of it myself instead.“ He crossed his arms and did his best to gain some of his confidence back. „Plus, I didnt expect you to make that much noise just making a midnight snack in the dark. So much for your ultimate luck.“  
Nagito continued smiling and slowly sat up. „Hajime, you know it's just going to bring me more luck later on. Who cares about some broken glasses?“  
It almost bugged Hajime that his partner didn't seem to care about the fact that he could have been injured pretty seriously by getting hit to the head.  
„Aren't you mad at me for knocking you out? You should take better care of yourself, you know.“ Hajime sat down next to Nagito and carefully touched the back of Nagito's head. He was responsible for quite the bump, no doubt.  
„Of course not!“, Nagito exclaimed, „I know you didn't do it on purpose and even if you did, it would either just be a stepping stone for something good later on, or you had a good reason for it.“  
Hajime frowned. That was definitely not a satisfying answer. He was glad Nagito wasn't mad at him, but he couldn't help but feel that this attitude would only further endanger his boyfriend in future situations. Still, it was cute how Nagito had so much faith in his luck – and in Hajime.  
„Well, I guess you did kind of deserve it,“ Hajime chuckled, „you can be quite the pain in the ass, you know.“  
Nagito leaned closer towards Hajime and raised one eyebrow. „Literally? Well, Hajime, I do expect you to like that kind of stuff.“  
Hajime turned his face to hide both the fact that he was blushing and that he had to smile about Nagito's flirtation. „Good thing I still have that bat within reach. I liked you better when you were unconcious.“  
Nagito shortened the distance between them even further. The fact that he had been in great pain from getting hit with said bat just a while ago didn't seem to bother him anymore. „You sure? Because then I surely wouldn't be able to do _this_.“  
Nagito boldly grapped Hajime's collar and pulled him in for a kiss. After a short moment of surprise, Hajime finally relaxed and gently touched his partner's cheeks while kissing im back.

Nagito's kiss was rougher than usual – maybe he was a little mad after all. But if this way his way of expressing it, Hajime certainly didn't mind.


End file.
